


Baby Brother's Big Dick

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [527]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, Just to be safe, Multi, Smut, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you have the time, could you write some Luci/Gabe/Cas Normal AU, where Cas is 15 and already has a huge dick that his big brothers love to play with. Dub-conny would be kinda nice too (but no noncon please.) Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Brother's Big Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here no matter what, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com (via ask or anonymous submit; which you do not need a tumblr for)

“Lie down, little brother.” Gabriel murmured, as he leaned Cas back.

Lucifer mouthed around Cas cock, while Gabe gave Cas a kiss, feeling Cas shudder underneath his touch.

“Castiel?” Gabriel asked.

“Are…are you sure we should do this? What if-what if we get caught, or-or…”

“We won’t get caught.” Lucifer said, crawling up beside Cas. “We won’t. Besides, I thought you wanted this.”

“I do, I want it. Feels really good.” Cas said.

“Relax then, Cas. And let your big brothers take care of you.” Gabriel said.

Gabe and Lucifer moved back down and started mouthing along the tent in Cas pants, making Cas groan, before Gabriel popped open Cas pants, and tugged down the fabric, freeing Cas’ half hard cock.

Gabriel took a lick up the side, and Cas moaned.

“That’s it, Cas…” Lucifer murmured. “We promise to make you feel real good.”

The two started sucking and licking Cas’ cock, and Cas whimpered, as he shifted his head to watch Lucifer and Gabriel.

“Fuck, fuck guys, guys it feels so good.” Cas moaned. Gabe shifted down to lick and suck on Cas balls, while Lucifer sucked the head of Cas cock in his mouth. “Oh, god….guys…Fuck!” Cas cried out.

He heard the pop as Lucifer’s mouth left his dick, and Cas started him in the eyes.

“Enjoying that, Cas? God, you have such a fucking huge cock. So fucking perfect.” Lucifer said.

“Fucking gorgeous, baby brother.” Gabriel added as he moved away from Cas balls. “Have suck a perfect cock.” He leaned down, tongue sticking out and dancing around the slit of Cas cockhead, and Cas whined softly.

“Goin’ nuts, aren’t ya Cas?” Lucifer asked, starting to slowly pump at Cas’ cock, while Gabe continued to lick around the head, trailing to the sensitive underside, under the head, and Cas moaned. “How bad do you want to come?”

“S-so bad. Sososo bad. Guys…oh god…”

“Will you come baby brother? Will you come over your brother’s faces?” Gabriel asked, pulling his head back. “Make us messy? I bet you have a good load waitin’ for us.”

“Guys….”

“There must be a God out there, because he blessed us with you Cas. You and your amazing cock.” Lucifer said, continuing to pump Cas’ cock. Gabe when back to licking.

“I can’t hold it.”

“Then don’t.” Lucifer said. Gabriel gave a kiss to Cas’ cockhead, followed by one given by Lucifer, and they both looked at Cas when he cried out and came.

“Good job baby brother.” Gabriel praised, face streaked with white. “Now you get to watch me and Lucifer clean it all off each other.”

Cas gave another moan, debating about whether his cock was going to get hard again.


End file.
